We are soaring- Allegiant Alternate Ending
by WillowMoonOwl
Summary: Tris has infiltrated the Weapons Lab and set off the memory serum... But not without being fatally shot by David. Her blood is spilling. Her mind is clouding. But will the tug of her life keep her from death? Please review! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey guys! I decided to write an alternate ending for Allegiant because I think anyone who read it would agree that the ending was murder to the soul! Anyway, please read and please review. (^ _ ^') I hope you all like it!**

**PS. There is going to be some lines that are from or very similar to lines in Allegiant for a time. **

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Divergent series or any of its characters.

Ch 1 (Starting from where Tris and David are in the Weapons Lab)

**Tris**

I hear a beep, and a churning sound.

As I slide to the floor, the pain that engulfs me is agonizing. I feel two main areas white hot with pain: one in the fleshy part of my thigh and another in my side. I want to scream, but the world seems hazy and slurred; I am so numb, yet everything hurts. The world is blurred into a smear of colors and sounds, tinted red with blood. My blood.

I catch a glimpse of David slumped in his chair, though from the weight of guilt or the wieght of the memory serum, I don't know.

And my _mother_ is walking out from behind him.

She is still wearing her Abnegation clothing, gray and plain, and her hair is still tied in the modest knot that lies at the nape of her neck. Her clothes, the clothes she died in, are still stained with her blood and punctured with bullet holes through which I can see her injuries. But they've stopped bleeding. It is like the picture of her death frozen in her last moment, stuck for eternity. The thought runs through my head as quickly and sharply as a flash of lightening. I am dead too then. But no, I can't be dead. The pain is much too excruciating for me to have crossed the line yet into eternal peace.

I am teetering on that line.

"Am I done?" I ask my mother, who comes over and places her hand on my shoulder. I am surprised by its warmth. Wasn't death supposed to be cold?

My mother purses her lips, her eyes shining with gathering tears. "That's up to you."

Images and moments circled through my mind. _Caleb telling me to be selfless, but to also think of myself. Christina and I jumping out of the train together for the first time during Dauntless initiation. Tobias' lips soft yet strong on the ravens tattooed on my collarbone. _

"What about you and dad?" I ask her.

She gives me a smile that reached her eyes, however heartbreakingly sad. "We're together. We're together in the end."

With a smile, I recall her and my father deciding to join Abnegation together, disobeying orders for the sake of their love.

"I know." I say back to her.

She strokes a stray hair from my forehead behind my ear caringly, her warmth radiating off her like a halo. "So what do you want to do, sweetie?"

I feel the lure of my life tugging me. "I want to stay."

Her smile widened. "I thought so." She touched her forehead to mine, and the last thing I saw was her angelic face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys! Please read and review, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and I'd tremendously appreciate some feedback! Here's chapter 2...**

Ch 2 (_Cuts to him coming back from Chicago_)

**Tobias**

We drive back into the compound, the rickety pickup truck bouncing and jostling on the uneven road. Amar occasionally swerved to avoid crashing into a piece of rubble or debre, but I found the constant movement of the truck becoming easier to bear with experience. I feel like now I've crossed between the experiment, Chicago, and reality a million times now, though I've only really done so a few. My mind, instead of mulling over the past few hours' occurrences like any normal person would, it buzzes with anticipation, eager to see Tris and the new, reset compound.

This is our chance to start over. With Chicago safe, the GD stereotypes vanished into thin air, and my parental problems finally solved, I feel lighter, like the world has been lifted from my shoulders. Tris and I, now, now we can go anywhere. I remember Peter's maps dispersed around the floor, him marking how big the world was compared to himself, but now instead of feeling overwhelmed by the untraceable massiveness of our world, I see it like our infinite future. So many places to go. So much.

I hope she isn't too broken up about Caleb, but it was his choice and it wasn't as if he didnt deserve it after everything he's done to her.

But he is still her brother.

I watch the swirling snowflakes blow about, silver specks in the moonlight, and biting my lower lip as I'm waiting for the seemingly infinite ride to end.

The truck finally drives through the gates that protect the compound, bumping less with the smoother road. It jostles to a stop, and I get out swiftly, not waiting for the car to completely stop. With years of experience from jumping off trains during Dauntless, I adjust quickly to the lack of momentum and continue sprinting to the compound without fault. One word pulsed through my mind, each time stronger than the other. _Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris…_

The automatic doors slide open for me as I dart through, almost crashing into the too-slow mechanical reaction. The people in the building appear to all be in a daze; they wander around with the mental cloud of the memory serum hanging around them scratching their heads and running fingers through their hair. Caleb did it. However, they were blurs in my peripheral vision as I scanned the milieu for short blonde hair and round blue eyes.

Christina and Amar jogged up behind me to catch up. "Where's Tris and Cara?" Amar asked no one in particular.

After walking through the abandoned security checkpoint we see Cara running towards us. At first, I think her expression is gleeful, ecstatic with our success, but then I realized her countenance is frantic, frenzied. She seems to ignore her deep bruises and bandaged wounds as she darts towards us, her usually neat and efficient bun sagging and letting loose multiple stray hairs.

She doesn't stop to greet us; Cara takes Christina's and my own wrist in each her hands and starts dragging. When she believes we are following her, she releases our wrists as we sprint down the hall. "What happened?" I ask Cara between ragged breaths.

"It's Tris. It's really bad," she chokes, her lip quivering, "I'll explain when we get there."

I feel a lump rise in my throat and exchange a fearsome look with Christina. Of course Tris wouldn't have let Caleb go. She went. She went.

My trepidation only rises when I see the hospital wing nearing. Oh god, Tris. What have you done?

We walk into the hospital through the front door, and Cara leads us past multiple hospital beds towards one with a short and slim body lied on top of it. Tris. I feel my pace increase, and soon I am kneeling next to her bed, panting. There is a heart rate monitor at her opposite bedside, portraying a slow but- thank God- steady rhythm. "What _happened_?" I ask a bit harsher than I'd intended. I have the urge to shake the answers out if each of the doctors, shake them till they snap.

Cara swallows back tears but answers. "She went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb. She was immune somehow to the death serum and got in, but David predicted an infiltration and was waiting for her." She pauses and swallows for a moment, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "He shot her. Fatally."

The word rings in my mind, vibrating like the fading shock of a stricken bell. Fatally. I gulp. "So she's … d-" I chocked on the last word, unable to say it.

"No," Cara replied, a smile tinged with misery upturning the corner of her lip. "Scientifically, she should be, but she's not."

I laced my fingers in Tris' and fastened my gaze on her pale face, not even looking up at Cara as I said, "Screw science."

I heard her laugh, soft, but real.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! You all really made my day! You asked me to update soon, so here you go...**

Ch 3

**Tobias**

I have know idea how long its been, days, but more likely weeks. All I've done is sat in the chair a nurse brought me after noticing that I had been crouching at Tris's bedside for a few hours and wasn't going to leave any time soon, much to many of the nurses' and doctors' malcontent. Since then, my hand has been intertwined in Tris', other hand propping up my sinking head. I study her knuckles, pale and scabbed still from punching Caleb, carefully, gazing at their stillness. They are placid waters, unrippled by rigid motions, perfectly still, practically beautiful, but practically dead. Like pressed flowers. Like petrified animals.

Until they move.

It is the slightest flinch, so meager I may have imagined it. Her index finger grazes mine; it barely moves, but it is something. I practically fall out of my seat, and I stumble to her side, my face inches from hers. "Tris?" I whisper to her precariously.

She doesn't move. "_Tris_?" I ask more urgently.

And this time, her head turns. I feel my heart swell with overpowering joy, and I start laughing because it's the only way I won't start crying. She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay! I squeeze her hand slightly and turn my head back to shout for a nurse. When one comes, I immediately request, "Go get Christina, Cara, and Caleb." She obliges with surprisingly no irritation or pestering for an explanation.

Christina, Cara, and Caleb had each been in to visit Tris on multiple occasions, pulling up a chair next to mine and sitting for up to hours at a time. I enjoyed having them for company, even Caleb, for with their voices to fill the silent void between Tris and me, it was easier to think Tris could jump into the conversation at any time, start talking again, start living again.

The three come running through the doorway, bumping into a few irascible doctors and nurses in their hurry. They are met with grunts and trenchant snaps at them as they push their way through hordes of nurses and doctors, blurs of the scene framing the edge of their vision. They bolt across the crisp, sanitized tiles, Christina in the lead, until skidding to a halt at the side of Tris' bed.

"What happened?" Christina implores, her eyes darting across my face for answers. The other two gape expectantly at me, waiting for my reply.

"She moved," I choke, tears threatening. "She _can_ _move_."

Christina puts her hand up to her mouth and smiled behind it as tears stream down her dark-honey cheeks. Cara's countenance brightens with a smile, and her Erudite instincts kicked in as she engages in a conversation with one if the doctors, talking about monitoring her heart rate and brain-muscle function and nervous systems and other things I haven't the slightest clue about. Caleb paces over to the bottom end of Tris' bed and places his hands on the metal beam, identical to the one at the head of her bed, that frames the edge of the mattress. He tightens his grip to keep his hands from shaking, though he couldn't help the tears that spill down his face. His eyes gaze at Tris, but his blank stare is evidence that his mind is elsewhere.

I clear my throat. "Christina, Cara, could you guys give us a minute?" Christina looks like she is about to protest, but as her gaze settles on Caleb, her mouth closes.

"Okay," she allows laconically, and sweeps out of the hospital with Cara.

Silence settles over Caleb and I for a few moments, until I decide to break its clear, pristine glass. "What's wrong?" I ask too harshly by mistake, making it sound more like a demand than a sympathetic question. Sympathy has never really been my strong point.

Caleb doesn't answer.

"Caleb," I say a bit more forcefully now, "Tris is going to wake up, what is your _problem_?"

"She sacrificed herself for me," he said abruptly. "She almost died for me, and I didn't deserve it, don't deserve it, and won't ever deserve it."

I pause, a bit shocked, and he continues.

"I wish I could say I was tricked into doing all the terrible things I've done, but I can't. I want to take back everything I've done, but I can't. And it eats at me everyday. If I have any respect for my sister, I'll kill myself now and let her be rid of me forever."

He begins to turn away to leave, but I catch his sleeve firmly in my hand. "If you have any respect for your sister, you will do no such thing. Your sister sacrificed what she thought could have been her life for you to live. Are you that selfish to disregard her sacrafice completely? Caleb, don't be such an idiot."

He looks shocked.

"Don't give up because you're afraid you'll never be worthy of her again, never be able to become good again." I think of Peter swallowing the memory serum desperately like his last escape. "Tris deserves to have a brother willing to try to be good. Can you be that brother?"

He straightens his posture. While his guise is still grim, his eyes have a new sparkle to them. "I will do my best."

"That's not what I asked you. Can you do it?"

He nods. "I can."

I look back to Tris. We're going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks again guys for the reviews! I hope you all like the fanfic so far and please keep reviewing; I really appreciate the feedback. **

Ch 4

**Tobias**

I don't know when I first realized Tris was beautiful. Maybe it was the first time I saw her as she leaped into the pit, the First Jumper. Or maybe it was on the Ferris wheel when I saw her climb and felt she wasn't even human. Or maybe it was when she insisted I wasn't genetically damaged, had faith in me when I had lost it.

Or maybe it is now, watching her glide down the isle draped in fair, white fabric.

It's been about six months since Tris nearly died at the Weapons Lab; its been about five months since she woke up. Its been about five months since we got engaged; when Tris' bright blue eyes had opened once again and stepped back into the world I feared her soul had deserted, I proposed to her right on the spot. As Tris comes down the isle now, my words echo in my mind, "Tris Prior. I love you. And being so close to losing you has made me realize that without you, I can't live. I don't know when I started relying on you, but I know I'll never stop. I can't lose you, and I want to spend every living moment I have left with you. The world is so vast, and I don't want to be anywhere in it without you. Our definition of home has been jostled around and now we are lost, not knowing what to call home anymore. We thought it was Chicago, but that wasn't real, the whole city an illusion. We hoped it could be the Bureau, but it was plagued with prejudice. But now I know. I have found my home. It is anywhere, we can make it anywhere in this vast world, as long as I'm with you. Tris Prior, will you marry me?"

I remember the heat and pressure of her lips on mine, the way the almost cried as she said yes.

Christina and Cara both walk behind Tris in placid yellow dresses, cascading to their ankles. Christina's hair is down and curled, and she even got Cara, who typically keeps her hair pin-straight and efficient in its formal bun, to do her's that way too. The two girls' dresses and smiles makes them look like sunshine, light and golden.

But Tris is my only focus. Her pale dress is form fitted around her torso and at the top curve of her hips and then flows out loosely all the way to the earth. The dress is sleeveless for the warm, summer weather and the back is open with lace that spreads across her back with waving patterns that connect to the symbols in the center of her back of fire, adjoined hands, and eye, a tree, and a scale. Christina designed the dress for her. The dress is white, a blank canvas for Tris and I to start over on, but the five thin ribbons weaved theough her hair- black, grey, blue, red, and white- keep us from forgetting our life before, hold onto the memories that don't all suck. Tris' ensemble bridges our past and our future; and she is beautiful.

She reaches the end of the isle and touches my hand, mine automatically lacing into her's. Little strands of her hair caress either side of her face. Her hair is longer now; without the need for hair with a warrior's efficiency, she's began to grow it out. She looks freer now, flowing like wind and water.

Johanna begins the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in celebration," Johanna gracefully speaks with the appropriate amount of grandiloquent gestures and tone, "to celebrate the joining of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton."

My mother in the front row smiles and purses her lips at the same time to hold back tears. My father was not invited, and frankly, I'm not planning on notifying him any time soon. Amar and George are sitting next to each other, holding hands and exchanging glittering looks, for without the GP genes being prioritized to be passed down, the pressure pushing them away has left them too. Christina's family is here too.

A few months after saving Chicago from a reset, the Bureau decided to shut down the experiments, allowing the residents living in them to leave or stay as they please, opening up their gates to the world's exposure. Christina's family left immediately in pursuit of their daughter and found her. They found her. And Chicago found the world.

Johanna had quickly become the representative for the city in the government, and she quickly earned the respect of her superiors, rising through the ranks both official and social. She was a strong leader; the people wanted to follow her. Her kind yet firm aura radiated off her, her gentle compassion and hard will harmonizing to the public's mezmeration.

When we told her we were getting married, she actually asked to marry us. We were astounded, but gratefully obliged. Now she stood joining us together with the strength in her spine and the purity in her soul; we couldn't have asked for anyone better for the procession.

The rest of the ceremony passes by in a blur, until I hear the awaited words, "You may kiss the bride," and pull Tris into me. My hand on the small of her back, I feel Tris lean into me, blue eyes glittering, and press her lips to mine. The sensation is warm and spreads through my body like drugs through an addict, only I know that this addiction will sustain me, not slowly kill me like the kiss from another would have. She is mine, and I am hers. In this moment, in forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Tris

Sunlight dances through gossamer-like curtains hanging over the window. It plays whimsically with little specks of dust as it makes its way to my eye lids. The rays of light gently tickle them open. The world is blurry at first, a haze of ligth and colors, but it comes into focus as I blink away the morning's cloud. Tobias is already awake beside me and turned on his side, gazing down at me. "Good morning," he says tranquilly.

I press my finger laxly to his lips. "Sh. If we don't acknowledge it, maybe it'll go away."

He chuckles a bit. "It's hard to fool the morning, Tris."

I groan and toss the blanket off me, rolling into my stomach. "Worth a shot," I rebuttle, suppressing a playful smile. I hear a dull creak of the matress and feel Tobias' lips pressed onto the back of my neck. The warm sensation spreads as he caresses my waist and swiftly scoops me up into a cradling hold. A subtle gasp escapes my lips. He grins down at me.

"Time to wake up, Tris," he utters before his lips are on mine. His neck cranes downwards as he folds into me, and I into him; the line between us is blurred, and for a few moments, we are one being of one body, hearts beating together. His head turns a bit as he deepens the kiss, liberally exploring my mouth. I hear my self groan against his lips and he echoes the sound, laced with pleasure. My hands reach up to curls around his neck, and I pull him even closer, if that's possible. His hands move with firm grace about me, savoring every spot they touch as they set my nerves on fire. We break the lovely kiss at the same time, breathing a bit heavily, touching our foreheads together. "Come on." He gently lets me down. "The world is waiting for us."

He takes my hand and begins to lead me toward the alluring aroma of coffee, but I tug back on him to hold him back for a moment. "The world can wait a few more seconds."

He gives me a quizzical look.

"Just wait," I repeat as I roll my eyes. He consents and sits down on the bed next me.

I smile. "Now give me your hand." With another questioning look, he places his hand in mine, and I fit my hand with his like two puzzle pieces clicking together sweetly. I let our hands linger for a bit, relishing the moment, but then I take his other hand and guide it to my stomach, pressing his palm softly on it. His eyes pace from my stomach to my eyes, darting back and forth for a few moments, until his eyes widen with realization.

I say it before he can, "I'm pregnant."

His lips are on mine in moments, softer than the rest of him that is coarse with muscle. His hand cups the back if my neck as the fire seeps through my bones, and I return the kiss. He breaks the kiss with a soft laugh. "B-boy or girl?" he stutters out, looking at my belly.

"Girl."

He grins so brilliantly I almost have to look away from his brightness. "Any name in mind?" he inquires.

I nod, his smile creeping its way onto my face. "Two. One is Nova Evelyn Natalie Eaton."

"Why Nova?"

"It means new beginning. The human encyclopedia," I gesture over to a picture of Cara on the nightstand, amongst the others of my friends, "told me."

Tobias' blazing countenance burned brighter. "I like it. What was the other name?"

"Ten."

He looks confused. "What?"

"Get it, because four plus six equals ten," I explained perkily using my fingers to prove my math.

"Oh God. Tris, I love you so much, and that is perhaps one of the lamest things I've ever heard."

"Well thank you, Mr. Aminity!" I proclaimed with a mock-pout on.

But in moments, his lips are on mine once again, pleasure and sweetness. The world fades away like it always does when we are this close, our bodies breathing at the same rate. _He is mine_, I think. _He is mine forever, and I am his. Everyday, I chose him unconditionally, and I am choosing him again now. _My encounter with death lapses in my mind like a wave on the shore, coming and fading. _Tobias made me stay. I gave up the chance to be with my mother and father for him. _I tasted the charm of his lips. _And I would do it all again_. _Tobias. Tobias. Tobias._ His name circulates in my mind.

_Tobias_.

I mutter the name against his lips.

_Tobias_.

I hold him closer so I can feel his pulse throbbing.

_Tobias_.

He is my one.

_Tobias_.

He is my only.

_Tobias_.

He is mine.

_Tobias_.

We are safe.

_Tobias_.

We are home.

_Tobias_.

We are soaring.

**AND... that's a rap! That's my alternate ending for the book Allegiant. Thank you all so incredibly much for reading and reviewing! I hope you all liked it, and I really appreciated all your feedback! This was really fun to write! Keep an eye out for some other fanfictions I'll post, and I'll hopefully see you guys soon! Bye!**


End file.
